Together Someday
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Separated from her daughter at birth, the love of her life presumably killed by her mother; 18 year old Regina's path to becoming the Evil Queen has already been set. What happens when a 29 year old woman, passes through Storybrooke trying to get home exactly 28 years after The Evil Queen cast the Dark Curse? Could she really be Regina's daughter? StableQueen. 2nd OUAT fic.
1. Torn

**Okay, you people and your OUAT fics are just so damn Good! I think I've read about 7 or 8 so far and I can definitely say, I'm gonna be writing more OUAT fics! I am a Oncer or rather an EvilRegal because as Vampress2802 said, you can't help but love to hate the "heartbroken-revenge seeking-kindhearted- hopelessly misunderstood Evil Queen". Plus, as I said before, Lana Parrilla is by far the BEST Evil Queen I have EVER laid eyes upon. I wasn't really into fairy tales as a kid, mostly because I was either scared of the Evil Queens or I felt so bad for the princesses, plus I didn't find some of the stories to be interesting. Now that I'm a oncer, I find myself loving all of the fairy tales. I have to note that I DO NOT ship SwanQueen or Snow/Regina- that's just nasty. I mean, Regina is Snow's stepmother, making Emma her stepgranddaughter; but hey to each it's own. Again, most of my Regina fics will be with Daniel, though I could be persuaded to ship her with an Original Character. This fic is set during 1x18 "The Stable Boy", because I think I love young naïve Regina, almost as much as I love the Evil Queen Regina. Anywho, please enjoy my second OUAT fanfic!**

**Xx**

The sounds of leaves being crushed underfoot and angry shouting can be heard echoing through the Enchanted Forrest. From the distance, balls of fire can be seen destroying trees, the glow of the explosion shining through the darkness.

"Daniel! Hurry up! We can't let her catch us or else she'll kill us all!" Regina shouts to her fiance' as they attempt to run away from her mother who is quickly approaching them

"There's no way we can escape her Regina, take the baby" Daniel says handing her the tiny bundle

"Daniel no! I won't let her kill you!"

"It's either her killing me or her killing me and the baby, now go!" Daniel tells her

Stopping for a brief moment, Regina quickly presses a kiss to her lover's lips before hurrying deeper into the woods. She doesn't stop running until she can no longer see Daniel.

Meanwhile, Daniel stands there, waiting for Cora to come and end his life; though he is scared, he could not allow the love of his life and their child be hurt in any manner.

"Foolish boy" Cora laughs before throwing Daniel into the air with a flick of her wrist

"Where are they?" She demands

"I would never tell you"

"You wouldn't? Not even for this?" Cora says reaching in and grabbing his heart, causing Daniel to fall to the ground in pain

"Still not going to tell me where Regina and that bastard child of yours are?"

"I'll, never tell you" Daniel rasps out causing Cora to become angry

Shoving his heart back into his chest, Cora quickly opens a portal to another land

"If I'll never see Regina again, then neither will you" she says before pushing Daniel through it.

"Find Regina, but the child...kill it" Cora says to her guards who quickly head deeper into the forest.

xx

Running as fast as she can, Regina cradles her child close to her as she attempts to see through the thicket of trees. Far off in the distance, she can see a small village; if she could just make it to that village, she and her baby would be safe. Unfortunately what she doesn't count on is tripping on a tree root. She does all that she can to protect her child from the fall, gently shushing the baby as she stands up. She's instantly startled when a strange looking creature approaches her.

"Who, who are you?" Regina questions, holding her baby closer to her

"The name is Rumpelstiltskin dearie" the man says with a high pitched laugh

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I, am here to help you"

"Help me?"

"I understand you've gotten yourself into a situation, involving your mother and the baby your holding"

"How do you know my mother?"

"That, is my business"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't exactly have anyone else to trust out here; besides, I know a way to keep the child safe"

"How?"

"Magic"

"No" Regina says shaking her head

"I've seen magic, I want no parts of it"

"You need magic right now, because without it; your little one will surely die. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"No" Regina says shaking her head, clutching the baby closer to her chest

"Then let me help you"

"...Fine; I'll do anything you want, just make sure that my child is safe"

"I can send her to another world, a place where your mother can never find her"

Hesitantly, Regina looks down at the face of her now sleeping child and presses a kiss to its forehead.

"Forgive me" she whispers to the child before handing the bundle over to Rumpelstiltskin

"You do know that magic comes with a price, don't you dearie?"

"I know...name your price"

"I, shall name the child" Rumple says as he looks down at the tiny child in his arms

"...Hmmm, I had been expecting a boy but, she'll have to do"

"What are you going to name her?"

"...Ava"

"Then that is her name, now take her and go!" Regina tells him

With a flash, Rumpelstiltskin is gone as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Regina to mourn the loss of her daughter alone.

xx

Storybrooke Maine Present Day

Standing at the window of her mansion, Mayor Regina Mills finds herself daydreaming of her old life, back in the Enchanted Forest. Her mother had eventually caught up with her, telling her that Daniel was dead before forcing her to marry King Leopold. She remembers the rage she felt when she found out that it was because of Snow White that she had lost the things she loved most. She also remembers the day when the last ounce of goodness had left her heart. Becoming more determined than ever, she set out on a plot to ruin Snow White's life.

Ironically as fate would have it, the man who had sent her daughter to another realm would be the one to help her create the evil curse, in which all fairytale characters were transported to the human realm to live out their days in misery-without their happy endings. No one remembered anything from their past lives in the Enchanted Forest, only those bleak, dull memories of their 'selves' in Storybrooke. However, Rumpelstiltskin, otherwise now known as Mr. Gold, had failed to inform her that a savior would be able to break the curse some 28 years later.

Another sad twist in reality was that the Savior was not only the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but she was also the biological mother of her adopted son Henry, who now wanted nothing to do with her since the curse had been broken. Once again, Regina was left alone by herself. How was it, that this foolish, girl had cost her her family and her happiness, in turn creating the evil queen, but was still somehow afforded the happy ending that she had so desperately wanted with Daniel and their child.

Her daughter, she thought of the child quite often; she wonders what ever became of her. She hopes that wherever Gold had sent her that she grew up someplace safe and very far away from magic. She had often thought of Daniel, her long lost love whom her mother had killed by ripping out his heart. Nothing brought her more satisfaction than banishing her mother to another realm, created just for her. She had finally rid herself of the wretched woman who had tortured and tormented her for so many years. Staring out the window of her home, sighed heavily as she watched a young couple walking down the sidewalk with their young child.

_That could've been me and Daniel, and our child _Regina thought to herself.

That was all she had wanted, was to be happy; she didn't care about status or wealth, all she had wanted, was the man who made her happy and the child they had created. Now, she had nothing; as fate would have it, she herself seemed to be stuck in some sort of curse. She was forced to watch everyone around her get their happily ever afters while hers was ripped from her.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

Running a hand through her messy dark hair, 29 year old Rose Perkins tapped her fingers along the edges of her steering wheel as she sat at a red light waiting for it to change. She was highly impatient and more than eager to get home to her family. Her grumpiness was due to the fact that her flight had been delayed 4 times due to bad weather in Boston and that there would be an overly that could take more time than Rose had wanted. She was suffering from a bad break up and needed the companionship of her mommy and sister dearly. For some idiotic reason, she decided to get a rental car and make the drive from Boston to her hometown of Cambridge Maine.

Her life had been anything but pleasant; from the age of 3, she had no memory of anything, no parents, no foster parents, nothing. When she turned 4 however, the memories started to become more clear. Her parents were presumably dead according to the people who had found her wandering the busy stress of Cambridge. Immediately placed into the foster system, she would spend the next 2 years being shuffled from foster home to foster home until finally being placed with the Perkins family. Don and Wilma Perkins were a loving couple; Don worked for the Mayor's office while Wilma worked as a teacher and part time as a librarian. The couple had a son, Nathan who had died when he was just a baby; in a sad twist of fate, Wilma could not bare anymore children. As a result the two looked into adoption; as fate would have it, they were given a beautiful 6 year old daughter.

"What's her name?" Wilma found herself asking the social worker as they signed all of the necessary documents needed in order to take the child home.

"That's just it; she doesn't have a name"

"You mean to tell me that for 6 years this child has been nameless?" Don asked, completely flabbergasted at the idea of a child being nameless.

"When she was found, she said she didn't know her name;we tried looking all around. There is virtually no record of her; it's as if she just appeared out of thin magic" the social worker said

"Well, since we're her parents, we'll just have to give her a name" Wilma said

Once she saw the young girl, her heart stopped; she was by far the most beautiful little girl she had seen. Her face was simply angelic, soft, round and full of innocence; her eyes were so bright that they seemed to be almost gold. Her hair, rich and thick flowed down the middle of her back; it was a color so dark that they couldn't find a color to describe it.

"Sweetheart, this is Don and Wilma Perkins" the social worker said to the little girl who quietly sat on the floor playing with a pair of dolls.

"Hello; have you come to take me home with you?" the little girl asked, smiling brightly

"Yes sweetheart, we have" Wilma told the little girl

"...Will you ever send me back here?"

"No, we would never do that darling; we want you to come and live with us forever" Don said

"Really? Oh, thank you!" the tiny girl said squealing with delight as she ran towards the couple, embracing them tightly.

"I need a name, because I don't have one" the little girl said

"Hmmmm...how about, Rose? Because you're as pretty as a Rose?" Wilma said, making the little girl blush

"Rose it is!" The little girl nodded happily

"Rose, Rose Elizabeth Perkins" Wilma said proudly.

From that moment on, that had been her name; she mostly went by Rosie, or Liz; a few of her friends called her Beth, but for the most part, she was Rose. Her parents were absolutely wonderful to hear, showering her with more love and affection than any child could imagine possible. Every waking moment with the Perkins was special to Rose. On her 18th birthday, they gave her a diamond necklace which she wore at all times, they went with diamonds because they were easy plus, they didn't exactly know her birthday. They celebrated it on the day that her adoption was finalized June 14 , 1988. That date, minus 6 years, going back to 1982 was the official date of birth which was written on her birth certificate.

That was the interesting part of her life, her past; truth be told, there was very little to be said about her past. No one had seen or heard of her until the age of 3 and even then details of her past were sketchy. She was found wandering around in a toy store by the manager. When asked her name, she said she didn't have one; there was no record of her parents, no birth certificate, nothing. They even tried looking further into the national data base for records of her but still, nothing. The story she liked to tell was "I appeared out of thin air, like magic!" That was her story, and for those who knew her, it could possibly be true. Driving down the road of thick trees, she notices a sign: _Now Entering Storybrooke_.

"Hmm, that's odd; Storybrooke. I've never heard of it before" she said to herself as she drove into the town. It gave her a familiar sense of home; mostly because it reminded her of her own hometown of Cambridge which was only about a hundred miles from here. The sudden rumbling of her stomach made her realize just how hungry she was.

"Oh, there's a diner; I hope they've got good food at...Granny's" she said to herself as she put her car in park. The air in Storybrooke was slightly colder, causing the young girl to pull her leather coat closer around her as she stepped inside the diner.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's I'm Ruby" a tall brunette said looking at her curiously

"Are you new around here?" Ruby asked, staring at the girl; there was something oddly familiar about her

"Uh yeah, I live in Cambridge; it's about a hundred miles from here. You know it's funny, I've traveled up and down Maine with my parents and, I don't think I've ever come across this place" Rose said with a smile

"Yeah, it's pretty well hidden" Ruby replied with a nervous chuckle

"So...oh, ya know what, I didn't even get your name"

"My name's Rose"

"So, Rose what brings you here?"

"I'm just passing through; I go to law school in Boston and I'm headed home" the young woman replied

as she looked at the menu

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke Rose" Ruby said, giving the girl a wary smile

_Welcome to Storybrooke indeed_


	3. Daughter of a Queen

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks for your reviews, you guys are wonderful! If you didn't pay attention to the icon associate d with this fic, the play by for Ava, aka "Rose Perkins" is Lily Colins; I had to do some serious editing to get that photo to resemble Lana as possible...whew! That was a bit of work. Anywho, for the most part, this fic with go back and forth between fairytale land, Rose's past, present day Storybrooke and wherever Daniel ended up (insert evil laugh). This idea just sorta popped into my head and I had to write it down-I think I got inspired to write this as I continued finding amazing fics written by my fellow Oncers and Evil Regals. I totally love "There will be no Dawn" by Morganlafay, "All Along" by spacEnigma83, "Love Conquers All" by EvilRegalGleek, "Two is Better than One" by EvilRegalTwinnies, "Welcome to Neverland Hook said dryly" by Vampress28. I'm still in the process of reading more but, those are my faves so far...I am patiently awaiting updates people, because I MUST know what happens in your fics! Oh and my Grey's/Private Practice peeps, don't think I've forgotten about you guys! I'm still working on updates for my Jaddison and Addisam stories. I have to send lots of love to FlySkyHigh85 and LivingDayDreams for giving me some serious Addek/Jaddison/Naomi feels with their amaze stories, which, you people should read! Anywho, this author's note is getting a bit too long. I have to warn you guys, that Ava/Rose's age is off by 3 years; She should really be 31 and not 29 I didn't realize it until now. So we'll just pretend that her age fits Lol. Cora IS in this fic and she's gonna be doing some pretty scary shit. Oh and there is a reason Gold named Rose Ava just so you know; a piece of advice Gold is the mastermind behind everything in this fic! It's Rumpelstiltskin's world, everyone else just lives in it! Hahaha!**

**Happy Reading**

**Xx**

In a flash, Rumpelstiltskin appears in the home of an elderly couple who are having dinner with their son and daughter.

"Who are you?" the old man asks

"Father, it is the dark one!" The young boy says, immediately jumping in front of his mother and sister to protect them

"Relax boy, I'm not here to hurt anyone...yet. I am here for a favor"

"Since when does the dark one ask for favors?"

"Since this child needs to be protected from someone who can do far greater damage to her than I can" Rumpelstiltskin tells them

"Who would want to harm an innocent baby?" the young girl wonders

"Her grandmother"

"What kind of grandmother would-"

"The kind who is power thirsty and would do anything to gain power"

"What could this child have-"

"Her mother is to marry a King but, she was in love, with a stable boy and this child, is the result of that love" he says holding the baby out so that the others could see her. She was indeed a beautiful child that much was obvious

"What do you want us to do with her?"

"I want you to raise her until her 3rd birthday; then, I shall return for her"

"Why 3 years?"

"She will only be safe for 3 years, then she must go"

"What do you want in return for us taking care of her?" the old woman asks

"Him, I want him" The Dark One says pointing at the young boy

"No! Not my Jefferson!" The old woman says holding her son close

"I shall make your son is taken care of and I shall pay you with gold"

"Gold?" The old man asks

"Thomas, you can't be serious! Gold in exchange for our son!" The old woman shrieks

"We need the money Ella...do you promise not to hurt him?" Thomas asks

"Not one single hair on his head; he shall become my apprentice, I shall teach him many things. Now, do we have a deal?"

"We take this child and raise her until she's 3 and in return you shall give us gold?"

"That, is the deal; but, there are conditions"

"Name them"

"One, her name is Ava; two, she must be kept out of plain sight for the next few weeks, three, she is to be treated with great respect. She is after all, the daughter of a queen"

"Deal" Thomas says as Rumple hands him the baby

"Come along boy" Rumpelstiltskin says extending a hand towards the young boy who is quite frightened.

"It's alright Jefferson, go with him" his father says to him, pulling him into a hug

"Be strong my son; remember everything I have taught you"

"Yes father"

In a flash, both Jefferson and The Dark One were gone.

xx

It wasn't long before Regina had been captured by her mother's men and drug back to her family's house.

"Did you really think you could run from me" Cora said angrily

"Mother, I don't want this life! I just want Daniel, I just want to be happy!" Regina cried

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Daniel is dead" Cora said simply

"What? No! What did you do to him?" Regina asked, feeling her anger rise up

"You should know what I do to those who disobey me better than anyone else dear...I killed him!"

"No!"

"Yes, I ripped out his heart and took great pleasure in watching him suffer as I crushed his heart" Cora said as Regina lunged at her, catching her completely by surprise. Regina was only on top but for a split second as Cora sent her flying into a wall.

"Insulate child! How dare you!" Cora shouted as Regina struggled to regain her breathing

"I loved him!"

"What have I told you about love" Cora snapped

"Love, is weakness!" she spit out before causing her daughter to become suspended in mid air

"It is weakness Regina do you hear me!? .weakness!" She shouted just as one of her guards came rushing inside

"What of the child?" Cora asked, still keeping Regina suspended in mid air

"We weren't able to find her"

"What!? It's a baby how could you not find her!?" Cora shouted before returning her attention to Regina

" .she?"

"She's gone, she got away!" Regina said a look of relief washing over her

"I was the entire Forest scanned, I don't what it takes but find that child and kill her!" Cora said

"You won't find her; you will never find her. You can do whatever you want to be, but you will never find her" Regina said triumphantly enraging her mother even more

"I won't find her you say?" Cora questioned as she placed Regina back onto the ground

"No, you won't"

"Not even for, this!" Cora shouted reaching forward into Regina's chest grabbing her heart and squeezing it while it was still inside her body

"Mother, please"

"Where. ?"

"She's gone" Regina cried out

"Wrong answer! Where is she!?"

"Mother, please stop!" Regina gasped out, feeling her mother's grip on her heart get tighter

"And why should I stop?" Cora questioned through gritted teeth

"Because, you need me" Regina managed to say before her eyes rolled into the back of her head

"You're right, I do need you; you must marry King Leopold" Cora says releasing her hold on Regina's heart

"You may live my child, but trust me, I will find that child; and when I do, I shall rip out her tiny little heart, right in front of you to prove to you that .weakness" Cora hissed before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

Barely able to breathe, Regina leaned against the wall, a tearful smile on her face because she knew that her mother would never find her daughter.

"She's safe...Ava is safe Daniel" She whispered.

* * *

3 years later

"Ava! Ava where are you? Now is not the time for games!" 13 year old Lea called out as she desperately searched for her little sister

"Help! Lea help!"

"Ava! Ava where are you?!" The young girl called out as she began running through the Forest until she came upon some of the queen's men.

"Please, let her go!" Lea cried as the man held Ava in his arms, dangling her in the air

"Next time keep her out of the way of the queen's carriage" the man snarled, dropping Ava to the ground as she landed on her arm, a sickening crack heard as she fell, causing the little girl to scream in pain.

"It's okay! It's okay, you're safe now" Lea said as she held her sister close, unable to stop the little girl's screams

"You broke her arm!" Lea screamed at the man

"Next time keep the little wench-"

"That is enough!" Came the voice of the now Evil Queen as she stepped out of her carriage.

"What, is all of the commotion out here?" she asked

"Your majesty, this wench and her child were-"

"Please, your majesty; I just came out to get some water for my sick mother and I lost my sister and this man was holding her in the air and then dropped her and broke her arm!"Lea cried as she held Ava closer.

"Is this true?" The Evil Queen said as she turned towards her guard

"Your majesty I-"

"Is, this, true?" The Queen ordered

"...Yes"

"Kill him, for harming an innocent child" she barked harshly as the other soldiers swiftly carried out the orders.

"Where do you live?" The Queen asked staring at the young girl and the child she cradled carefully in her arms; the large amount of hair was covering her face, which was buried into her sister's chest.

"I live just down that road" Lea said, afraid to look the Evil Queen in the eye

"It's alright dear, I won't hurt you" The Evil Queen said as she reach out and gently touched the small child in the girl's arms; that simple touch sent the little girl into a screaming fit that nearly broke the Queen's heart.

"Hold her steady, I shall heal her" The Queen instructed as she waved her hand along the little girl's arm, a bright purple glow moving over the girl's arm as it immediately popped back into place as the arm took it's normal shape. Sniffling still, the little girl looked down at her arm in amazement; though her hair still covered her face.

"Wow! Look Lea, look at my arm! It doesn't hurt anymore" Ava said happily as what appeared to be a smile graced the Evil Queen's features

"Thank you, your majesty" Lea said quietly

"Thank you!" Ava said happily, completely amazed that her arm no longer hurt

"Tell me child, what are your names?" The Queen asked, suddenly curious about who these children were

"Well, my name is Lea and this is-"

"I'm Ava!" The little girl said causing the Evil Queen's heart to nearly jump out of her chest.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Lea asked

"Yes, yes um, her name is, Ava?"

"Mhmm!" The little girl nodded

"How, how old is she?"

"I'm 3!" The little girl said turning slightly and holding out 3 fingers; all of that damn hair made it hard to see the child's face

"Guards! See to it that Lea and...Ava, get home safely" The queen said to her men before turning around and heading back towards her carriage

"Thank you your majesty" Lea said quietly

"Thank you! Bye Queen!" Ava waved as the men quickly ushered them away

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go, I have business to tend to!" The queen ordered from her carriage which instantly took off. As the carried moved on, Regina took a moment to catch her breath. There was no way in the world that that little girl could have been her daughter. No, Rumpelstiltskin had promised her that her daughter would be taken to another world. However, there was something oddly familiar about that little girl; how she wished that her hair wasn't covering her face so that she could have a better look at her. _No, that wasn't my Ava_ Regina said to herself; there was just no way it could be.

xx

3 months later

Sitting by the fire with her mother, little Ava contently hums a song while her mother braids her hair. The atmosphere in the room was quiet; there was a rumor going around that the Evil Queen had cast a curse that was to rip everyone from here and send them to a world where they would remember nothing. Word also got out that the Snow White and Prince Charming's unborn child was to break the curse in 28 years. This news of the curse caused Ella's face to whiten in fear. Three years ago, the Dark One had come into her home and given her a child, telling her that when the child turned 3 that she was have to be returned to him; Ava was 3 and a half, soon to be 4. Suddenly, a clap a thunder was heard.

"Mother, what was that?" Ava asked looking back at her mother

"Probably just rain" Ella said as her neighbor Laura came bursting through her door

"Ella! Thomas! It's happening! The Evil Queen's Dark curse is upon us!" the woman said causing Ava to look up at her mother strangely

"Mother, I know the Evil Queen! She helped me and Lea!" Ava said with a smile on her face

"Ava, what do you mean the Evil Queen helped you?" Ella asked

"When me and Lea were at the well, the Queen's man grabbed me and he hurt my arm and she fixed it with magic!" Ava explained happily

"Lea, what of this she's saying?" Ella asked

"It's true mother; the Queen did help us, though she seemed more interested in Ava though" Lea said causing Ella to put two and two together as Rumpelstiltskin's words rang through her head.

"_...she is to be treated with great respect. She is after all, the daughter of a queen_"

Looking down at the child in her arms, she now saw just how much the little girl resembled the now Evil Queen.

"Thomas!" Ella shouted as her husband came in from the kitchen

"What is it dear?"

"Ava...I know who her mother is" Ella whispered just as Rumpelstiltskin appeared

"How are you here? I thought you were imprisoned by-"

"There's no time for that dearie, the child, I need her"

"So, she is-"

"There is no time for 20 questions, the child I need the child now" Rumpelstiltskin said as he made his way towards Ava who clung to her mother

"Mommy, who is this man?"

"Go with him Ava; he's going to protect you" Ella said pulling the little girl into a tight hug

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too mommy" Ava said with tears in her eyes

"Everyone stand back, preferably in a far corner" Rumple instructed as he pulled a single bean from his pocket, dropping it onto the floor causing a portal to be opened.

"What is that?" Ava questioned just as Rumple waved a hand over her face, causing her mind to go blank before he tossed her through the portal. With that, he was gone just in time for the Evil Queen's curse to sweep up the house in a dark purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

Cambridge, Maine

1985

The shoppers of Johnson's toy store were going about their usual routine of shopping for toys with their children when there was a loud crash in middle of the store. The crash was so loud that it caused people to scatter everywhere. Looking up in the sky, the customers saw nothing but a large gaping whole in the roof. 20 minutes later, police cars, fire trucks and ambulances were on the scene, helping those who had been injured as well as trying to find out what was the cause of such an unusual accident. Walking around the store trying to asses the damage, Wilbert Johnson comes across a little girl, wandering aimlessly around the store.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing in here?" he asks the little girl

"I don't know"

"What's your name kid?"

"I don't know"

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"My name's Wilbert, can you tell me your name?"

"I don't know my name. Where am I?" the little girl asks

"You're in a toy store"

"Toys?" the small girl says, a hint of happiness in her voice

"Yeah, a Toy Store; did you come here with my parents?"

"Umm...I don't remember"

"Are you hurt honey?" Wilbert asks looking the girl over

"I don't think so"

"Why don't I take you outside, see if we can find your parents huh?" he says picking her up as they head outside to where a group of people were crowded about

"Excuse me, did anyone lose a little girl?" the store owner asks as everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the child; that was odd, none of them had seen her before now. Without luck the little girl's parents are nowhere to be found; she's taken to the hospital out of fear that she'd suffered a head injury during the accident.

Little did the people of Cambridge know that the little girl's mother had just become Mayor of a little town called Storybrooke just a hundred miles from there...


	4. Forbidden Love

**Chapter 4:**

**I'm finally revealing what happened to Daniel in this chapter, are you guys excited? I'm pretty excited about what I came up with as to where Daniel is. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, please keep reading! **

**Xx**

He finds himself being sucked into a dark hole, as if swallowed by an abyss. He doesn't know where he's going, or if he'll see Regina again. That's the scary part for him, being separated from Regina and their baby. Closing his eyes, Daniel prepares himself for whatever horrible fate Cora has bestowed upon him. His final thoughts are those of Regina, and how much he loved her...

He was the son of poor sharecroppers, forced into work at an early age. He had other dreams for himself, but he had been raised to be an honorable man so, at the age of 13, he had been forced to quit school and work for Prince Henry and his wife Cora as a stable boy.

"You clean the stables, you brush the horses, you bundle the hay, make sure that those horses are kept happy as well as Mistress Cora; she practices Black Magic, so you'd better be on your best behavior" one of the older workers told him.

"Black Magic?" Daniel questioned

"Yes; she was taught by the Dark One" the man says just as Cora mills enters the stables, her 13 year old daughter Regina in tow.

"Ah, so this is the new stable boy?" Cora questions, looking Daniel up and down

"Yes ma'am" Daniel answers as humbly as possible

"I guess he'll have to do; my daughter Regina has been riding since the age of 6. Do you know anything about horses...what did you say your name was again?"

"Daniel"

"Ah, right Daniel; do you know anything about horses"

"Yes ma'am; my uncle has a horse farm so, I know a thing or two about horses"

"Very well; you are to see to it that Regina takes her lessons daily, make sure that not one strand of hair is out of place on her head...or else I'll have yours" Cora warns before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Daniel and Regina alone.

"Sorry about that, my mother" Regina says quietly

"That's fine; so, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being the daughter of a prince?"

"When you have a mother like mine, you tend to forget you come from royalty. Now come along, I have a riding lesson and mother hates it when I'm late for anything; bad things happen if I'm late" Regina says before jumping onto the horse.

"Aren't you gonna use a saddle?"

"Why would I need one of those?" Regina scoffs

"You've been riding since you were 6, how could you not know you needed a saddle?"

"I don't like using saddles; it makes me feel disconnected from the horse"

"Won't your mother be mad if you don't use a saddle?"

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Regina says with a wink before hopping onto a horse.

xx

Over time, Daniel and Regina's relationship grew from being more than just a stable boy and the daughter of a princess, but into a friendship. During her lessons, Regina would share her hopes and dreams with Daniel. She didn't care about status or anything, she just wanted to be happy; she wanted love. Daniel on the other hand, wanted to go back to school.

"Well, why did you quit in the first place?" Regina asked as they took a break during her afternoon lesson.

"I had to; my father is a sharecropper and he needed my help"

"Have you ever thought about going back?"

"All the time" Daniel said wistfully

Sensing his desire to be in school with other children his age, Regina began to help Daniel learn all that he could. Helping Daniel learn meant sneaking off to the stables late at night, while she and Daniel sat together and went over her lessons from school.

"Why are you helping me learn?" Daniel asked Regina one night as they studied

"You want to learn; everyone should be allowed the right to an education" Regina said with a shrug

"But I'm just a stable boy"

"A stable boy is your job; it doesn't define who you are"

"How did you end up so-"

"Kind?" Regina said

"Yes; with a mother like yours, I was expecting a snobby, ditzy girl"

"My father is a good man; he protects me from my mother and he's always taught me to be happy"

"How did he end up with your mother?"

"She made a deal with the king and told him that if she could turn thread into gold then she could marry my father"

"How did she do that?"

"With magic of course"

"Do you, practice magic?"

"Of course not! I want no parts of it!" Regina said firmly

"Good; I hope you stay that way because, I like you Regina"

"I, I like you too Daniel" the young girl said with a smile just as Daniel leaned forward and kissed her softly.

After their first kiss at 16, the two were inseparable, but were very careful about keeping their relationship a secret. For a year there were stolen kisses when no one was looking, passionate love making late at night while everyone in the manor was asleep. There was talk of them one day getting married; it was all so perfect, until it wasn't anymore.

"Regina, are you sure you're pregnant?" Daniel asked her late one night

"Daniel, I know I'm pregnant; you were my first" Regina said shakily as tears threatened to fall

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright Regina, I promise" Daniel said comfortingly

"No, no it won't, my mother she'll kill it, she'll kill me, she'll kill you; I can't let her do that Daniel I can't"

"We will find a way Regina; we could, we could run away. My cousin has a place just down the road from here and we could stay there until the baby's born" Daniel told her

"Do you think we could do it, run away from here until then?" Regina questioned

"We could, but that's only if you want to" Daniel said

"I want to; I need to get away from here" Regina said

* * *

6 months later

"Alright Regina, I need you to push for me" Sara, Daniel's cousin instructed her

"I can't! It hurts too much!" Regina screamed as another contraction hit

"You can do this Regina, our baby needs you to push" Daniel said calmly as possible; the truth was, he was just as nervous as Regina was. This was, their first child after all.

"Regina, you can do this" Daniel said as he leaned forward to kiss her sweaty forehead

"Daniel, I'm scared"

"I'm scared too, but this is what we wanted, right? To be together, to have a family, right?"

"It's what we wanted; I just didn't know it would hurt so much" Regina laughed just as another contraction had hit.

"Just a few more pushes Regina, and we'll have our baby" Daniel whispered.

He was right, just 20 minutes after that, the room was filled with the cries of a baby girl who was instantly placed on her mother's chest.

"Oh God Daniel, she's so little" Regina cried

"She looks just like you" Daniel whispered as he reached out to touch his daughter.

"What are we going to do about my mother?" Regina wondered

"We'll have to leave" Daniel said looking down at his daughter

"Where will we go?" Regina wondered

"There is a village you can go to" Sara told them

"It's a few days journey but you'll be safe there"

"Is that what you want Regina, do you want to go there?"

"The protection spell I placed on Sara's house will only last for so long Daniel"

"You cast a protection spell?" Daniel said clearly unaware

"I had to, or else my mother would have found us" Regina said

"You promised you wouldn't-"

"I did what I had to do to protect my family, to protect us, our daughter but I swear, I'm never using magic again"

"It's alright, you did it for our family" Daniel said, leaning forward to kiss her softly

"Get some rest, because tomorrow, we have to leave"

Morning came quite quickly for the couple and their young daughter as they prepared to travel to the town that Sara had told them about. What they weren't planning on was Cora having men out on duty looking for them; what they also weren't planning on was for King Leopold and his daughter Snow White to be traveling, and for Snow's horse to suddenly go wild, causing Regina to have to rescue her. Watching from a distance, Cora saw the whole scene; smiling wickedly she turned to her men.

"I want you to find them; bring Regina to me" she told her men

"What about Daniel madam?"

"I'll deal with him personally"

"And the baby?"

"...Kill it"

xx

Unknown Location

The sky opens up, and out of it comes a man who lands with a thud onto the ocean; the last thing he remembers is Regina, his beautiful Regina. He was certain that her mother had married her off to King Leopold; the baby's fate however he was highly unsure of. Water quickly begins to fill his lungs as he slowly drifts off into darkness, fairly certain that he was going to die. However, he is surprised when something grabs him, pulling him towards the surface. He finds himself gasping for air is he is dragged as close to the seashore as possible. He swims the rest of the way to shore before promptly passing out in the hot sun. Several hours later, he is awakened by someone shouting.

"We've found him! We've found him sir!"

"Prince Eric, Prince Eric, thank God you're alright" the older man says to him

"Eric? My name isn't Eric, it's Daniel; and where's Regina?"

"Sire, who is Regina?"

"Regina, my fiance; we were running through the Enchanted Forest together with our daughter and, her mother tried to rip out my heart, but instead sent me through a portal and I ended up here" Daniel says, causing the other men on the shore to look at him.

"Take him to the infirmary, let the doctor look at him" The older man instructs

"No, I don't need a doctor, I need to find Regina! I need to get back to Regina!"

"He probably swallowed too much sea water; maybe he hit his head. Your majesty, don't worry, we'll have you back to your old self in no time"

"No! Regina! Regina!"


	5. Evil is Made not Born

**This chapter is kinda sad, and you see how the Evil Queen is born, at least in my story. I'm kind of on a role with this story so, I'll be updating it very often; sometime 2 chapters in one day. **

**Xx**

"Ruby! Who is that girl?" Emma Swan asked as she stood near the back of Granny's Diner with Ruby, Mary Margret and David, aka Prince Charming and Snow White, her parents.

"I don't know; she said she was just passing through"Ruby said as they watched the young girl who was currently on her cell phone.

"Mom, no mom it's fine...There was bad weather in Boston and they said that there would be a major overlay and, I really wanted to get home. No, I rented a car and I'm driving there; yeah, I'm in Maine actually. I'm in this town called Storybrooke. Yeah, I'd never heard of it until today either. I know it's weird, we've driven up and down the high ways and I've never even seen this place. It reminds me of home though; mmhm. It's very quaint and quite..."

"Oh this town is far from quiet" Emma muttered as Mary Margret nudged her in the arm as they continued listening to Rose's conversation.

"...I miss you guys too; I'm probably gonna stay in town, just for the night or so. It's late mom and I know how you are about me driving when it's dark. Mom, nothing's going to happen to me; I'm in a town called Storybrooke. What could possibly go wrong in a town like this?"

"Everything" Mary Margret said quietly as Rose hung up the phone and walked towards them.

"Oh, Ruby"

"Rose, hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering where I could get a room"

"Oh, right this way" Ruby said as she showed the young girl to where she would be spending the night, leaving the charming family alone.

"Okay, I thought that no one could enter or leave Storybrooke" Emma said

"Well maybe now that the curse is broken you can" Mary Margret said

"People coming into Storybrooke would be bad" David said

"I'm gonna have to agree with David on this one; we need to figure out what do to to stop people from coming here" Emma said

"There are only two people who can tell us how" Mary Margret said as she left Granny's

"Mary Margret, where are you going?"

"To talk to Regina; she's responsible for the curse, she should know how to fix this"

xx

Lying in bed that night, all Regina could think about was her family; the family she and Daniel should've had together. The thought of what her life could've been seemed to be constantly playing in her head now that the curse had been broken. The small sliver of what could've been a family had been taken away from her the moment Emma Swan had arrived in Storybrooke. She should be angry, out on a path to destroy the Charmings, but now she seemed to have no fight left in her. Her mind also went back to the little girl she met in the Enchanted Forest all that time ago; Ava. It was odd that her name happened to be Ava and that she happened to be the same age Regina's daughter would have been. Could that have been her daughter? What ever became of the girl's sister, Lea her name was. Surely she along with her parents had been brought to Storybrooke when the curse was cast. All of these thoughts were swarming through her brain when there was a sudden banging at the door. Letting out a frustrated groan, Regina got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy family; the Charmings" Regina said sarcastically

"We need your help" Mary Margret said

"What? You've come to kill me after all?" Regina questioned with a fake smile on her face

"No, this is about magic in Storybrooke" David told her

"Unfortunately, I am not the one you should be talking to; the person you need to find, is Gold. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Someone's here Regina; someone has come to Storybrooke"

"Who's come to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know, some girl"

"A girl?"

"Yes her name is Rose; Rose Perkins. She says she lives about a hundred miles from here"

"What am I supposed to do about this?"

"She's leaving tomorrow, so we were thinking you could, I don't know maybe, put a protection spell over the town" Emma said

"You people have some nerve, coming into my home after you've ruined everything in my life!" Regina snapped

"Okay, if anyone did this, it was you; you ruined your own life" David said

"No, if it wasn't for Snow telling my mother where we were, Daniel and I would be together! I would have a family!" Regina said angrily, causing everyone to look at her strangely

"Regina, what are you talking about?" Mary Margret asked

"You told my mother, about Daniel and me after you promised you wouldn't and she found us!"

"Regina, you can't still be holding on to-"

"SHE KILLED DANIEL! And I had to send my only child to-"

"Wait, child? You had a child?" Emma said

"That thing you had bundled up...that was-"

"Yes Snow, that thing, was my daughter and I had to give her to Gold so that my mother wouldn't kill her" Regina said as tears openly flowed from her eyes

"Regina, I didn't know..." Mary Margret said as tears filled her own eyes

"Regina, I-"

"No, please don't Miss Swan; you, just like everyone else in this godforsaken town thought that I was always the Evil Queen. Well, you like everyone else was wrong. Evil is not born, it's made; you tell me, when the love of your life is killed by your own mother and you have to give your own child away, never knowing what became of her, wouldn't that make you turn evil too?"

"Regina, Mary Margret-"

"Oh, stop defending her! I saved her life, and all I asked in return is that she tell no one that she had seen Daniel and I and what does she do, she tells!" Regina yelled

"Regina, I am, so sorry; I didn't mean to-"

"But you did it anyway; we were supposed to go to a nearby village and stay there so that my mother would never find us, because if she found us then Daniel and the baby would've been dead" Regina said turning away from everyone.

"Regina, I didn't know about the-"

"Don't touch me! Just don't Snow! Get out! All of you, GET OUT!" Regina yelled through her tears. Sadly, David, Mary Margret and Emma all left Regina alone to mourn the loss of Daniel and her child all over again.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Daniel asked Regina as he lead them through the Enchanted Forest to the town that his cousin had told him about.

"She's asleep" Regina told him from her position on the horse. They had only been traveling for a few hours, the journey taking over a day since they planned to stop and rest soon.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Regina? I mean your mother's men could still be on the lookout for us"

"They won't be" Regina said

"Regina, tell me you're not still using magic"

"Daniel I'm sorry but right now I have to; it's the only way to keep us safe" Regina said as she heard a noise, a scream from nearby.

"Daniel, someone's coming; I want you to take the baby and hide"

"Regina-"

"Take her Daniel!" Regina ordered just as a wild horse galloped past them as a young girl, barely hanging on screamed for dear life.

"I have to help her" Regina said before pulling the reins of her horse and galloping after her.

The chance continued on through a clearing, as Regina was able to pull the girl onto her horse. Climbing off of her horse as the young girl fell off, she stooped down to help her.

"It's okay dear, you're safe"

"You saved my life" The young girl said with wide eyes

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, genuinely concerned

"Yes, but I'll never ride again" The young girl panted

"Nonsense" Regina said with a smile

"The only way to overcome fear is to face it; to get back on that horse as soon as possible"

"Thank You" the young girl said

"Regina"

"I'm Snow, Snow White" she said, as she threw her arms around Regina. Having this girl throw her arms around her made Regina realize that she had made the right decision in running away from her mother and keeping her daughter. She hoped that her daughter would grow up to be as beautiful as young Snow White someday.

xx

Back at the loft, David and Emma waited for an explanation from Mary Margret.

"What was that about, with Regina?" Emma said

"I had no idea she had a daughter" Mary Margret said as she tried to recall the memory

"Though, I do remember seeing something...oh God, there was a baby there with them" she said covering her hand with her mouth.

"Mary Margret, slow down and start from the beginning" David said sitting down beside her

"I was 14 or so; I was out with my father when all of a sudden, my horse went wild. I thought I was going to die, but then someone saved me..."

"Regina" Emma said

"She's right, she wasn't always evil; she saved my life and I told my father about her and instantly, he wanted to marry her"

"So what happened?" Emma asked

"She seemed utterly surprised that my father asked her to marry him; she said she needed time to think about it. I found her later that night in an old stable kissing a man-"

"Daniel"

"Yes; I didn't understand it so I ran away and she followed me. She told me that she and Daniel were in love. They had ran away because her mother, Cora didn't like them being together because Daniel was their stable boy. She said it had been a long time since they had seen her and that in order not to be found, they had to run away to another village; that was where they were headed when she saved me"

"So what happened? David asked

"Apparently, my father found out who Regina's parents were; because the next thing I knew Cora, Regina's mother was feeding me this sob story about how much she missed Regina and how she'd do anything to get her to come back"

"So you told her where they were going" Emma said as she sat back in total amazement

"I did; but I swear if I knew what kind of Evil that woman was up to, I wouldn't have told" Mary Margret said

"So what happened after that?"

"Apparently Cora sent her men out to find Regina and Daniel; she killed Daniel based on what Regina said and-"

"She gave the baby to Gold, to protect her" Emma said

"Do you think Gold might know-"

"Where the baby is?"

"Maybe it's here in Storybrooke" David said

"No, there's no way Gold would allow that child to be right under Regina's nose all this time" Mary Margret said shaking her head firmly

"You never know with Gold" David said

"Maybe we could go to his shop in the morning and ask him" Emma suggested

"I don't know if that'll be enough for Regina; She was so happy and full of life when I met her"

"Mary Margret, you can't blame yourself for this"

"David, think about it; if you were put in Regina's shoes and someone had caused everything you loved to be ripped away-"

"He's kinda been in that position already I mean, Regina did create a curse that caused you to forget him for 28 years and place me into a magical wardrobe never knowing what happened to me" Emma said

"What Regina did to me made me angry, I was upset; but I didn't go around ruining people's lives" David said firmly

"If only we could find her daughter" Mary Margret said

Little did any of them know that Henry had been standing in the doorway of the bedroom listening to their entire conversation. He too was baffled; there was a possibility that his mother didn't have to be the Evil Queen? Maybe he had misjudged her all along; maybe they all had.


	6. Under the Sea

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm so glad you guys are still following this story, you're all amazing for it! I'd love more reviews to help me make sure that I'm doing this story as well as the characters justice. Now, there are a few play-bys we should discuss. Daniel aka Prince Eric now looks like Brandon Routh; Prince Eric/Daniel's 'Parents' would be Julia Roberts and Timothy West; Abe, Eric's loyal servant would be Michael Gough; Ursula would be either Glen Close or Angelica Houston, Ariel would be Zoe Saldana, King Tritan would be James Earl Jones Anna would be Paula Patton. The voice of Sebastian would be Eddie Murphy and the voice of Flounder would be Michael Ely. **

Waking up several hours later, Daniel is surprised to find himself in a bed in what appeared to be a castle.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked

"You're in the infirmary sire" The old gentleman from before told him

"Regina?"

"Sire, who is Regina?"

"Sire, why do you keep calling me that? My name isn't Sire, it's Daniel"

"No, your name is Eric, and you are the prince of this land" the old man says reaching out his hand and touching Daniel's head, erasing all of his thoughts of Regina and their life together

"Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Eric, and I am prince of this land" Daniel repeats

"Very good sire" the old man says with a low laugh

"Where is he? Where is my son!" Queen Margaret says as she rushes into the infirmary

"Here he is your majesty; he's just fine"Abe says to the queen

"Oh, my son! We were just sure that you were dead" Queen Margaret says as she wraps her arms around her son.

"Mother" Eric says softly,

"Is it really him?" King Phillip asks Abe

"I'm certain it is him"Abe says

"What did you do to bring him back?"

"I simply did what had to be done" Abe says.

xx

She stayed above water long enough to see the strange man be carried back towards the castle before she felt something pulling her downward. That sudden urge she felt was none other than her father; she had been caught straying away from home again. She had to think of a quick alibi and fast or else there would be major consequences for her disobeying her father yet again. Being the only child, or relative he had left, King Tritan was very over protective of his youngest daughter after having lost his wife and 4 older daughters to the wrath of the evil Sea witch Urusla.

"Ooh, Ariel, you're gonna get it now!" Ariel's best friend Flounder said as swam beside her

"Leave me alone Flounder"

"You are gonna learn to stop giving your daddy a heart attack Ariel" came the voice of Sebastian the crab and one of King Tritan's most loyal advisers.

"Flounder and I got into a bit of trouble, didn't we Flounder?"

"What? Oh, yeah, we did...trouble"

"And what kind of trouble would that be?"

"We uh-"

"A shark, we ran into a shark and we had to hide" Ariel said quickly as she could, trying to cover up Flounders faultiness

"Right, and I used to be a human"

"You never know" Ariel muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing Sebastian" Ariel said as they reached her father's throne; her father looked anything less than happy to see her

"They claim that they got caught by a shark and had to hide" Sebastian informed the king

"Sebastian, Flounder, leave my daughter and I be so that we can talk in private" King Tritan said

Once they were alone, Ariel gave her father the sweetest smile she could think of, even batting her lashes just a bit.

"Hi daddy, I love you"

"Save it Ariel; I know where you were"

"But Daddy I-"

"How many times do we have to go through this Ariel? You are only allowed to go so far away from the palace without you being in danger"

"But Daddy-"

"No buts Ariel; you know how dangerous it is out there. You know the things that Ursula can do now that she has the Trident"

"Daddy-"

"No buts Ariel; don't make me have to lock you away because of your disobedience"

"Daddy you wouldn't!"

"You are my only child, my only family left; I will not risk losing you to Ursula as well"

"But Daddy I-"

"End of discussion Ariel"

"But Daddy I saw-"

"I said end of discussion Ariel now drop it!"

"If you'd only let me explain what I saw-"

"I said NO! End of discussion!"

"Fine!" Ariel said getting upset as she swam off in the opposite direction.

* * *

She was so upset that her father didn't listen to her; she knew that he was afraid of Ursula hurting them, especially after what happened to her mother and her sisters. This however, was far more serious than that. She could tell by what she had seen happen that Ursula was behind this. She knew that Ursula's magic was powerful but, she didn't think it was powerful enough for her to make a man fall out of the sky, so that meant she had to have help, but who could be that powerful to make a man fall out of the sky? There was something that didn't settle right with her, and she was going to find out. Carefully making sure that no one was watching, Ariel carefully swam out of the castle and out into the depths of the ocean. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for; the ship. She wondered how it had sunk so quickly. She now wonders exactly what made the ship sink at all.

_Standing on the top deck of the ship, Prince Eric looked out onto the water with much confidence. He was an adventurous man who found great interest in tales of the sea. All of his life, he had heard that there were other worlds out there that existed, worlds with magic. He'd heard the stories of Peter Pan and of mermaids and things of the such, but no one believed that they were true. He didn't either, until he happened to come across an actual mermaid himself while out on the water. She told him her name was Anna and that her father was the great sea King, King Titan. She was nothing like the mermaids that he'd heard about in his stories as a young lad, where the mermaids would lead you to your death. _

"_You can't believe everything you hear" Anna often told him. Prince Eric soon found himself spending as much time as he could on the water, just to be near Anna, for he had begun to fall in love with her. _

_Unfortunately, the evil sea witch Ursula had been watching the pair as well; Ursula used Anna's love for Eric, to trick the young girl into trading her soul to the sea queen in exchange for legs so that she could go onto shore to see Eric. When Anna's mother got wind of this she traded her own soul in exchange for Anna's. Unfortunate for queen Aqua, Ursula trapped the souls of many mermen and merwomen, along with the souls of all of her daughters, except for one; Ariel. Prince Eric waited desperately for Anna to show, and when she didn't, he knew that something was gravely wrong. He learned from a few of Anna's sea friends what had happened to her and with that news, Eric set out on a quest to kill the evil Sea witch. _

_Somehow, word got back to Ursula that the prince had made plans to kill her which of course didn't set over with her. Formulating a plan of her own, Ursula transformed herself into Anna and came aboard the ship and easily fooled Prince Eric and his crew; almost instantly, she had killed them all. Once all of the crew were dead, Ursula transformed back into herself and let out an evil laugh. Just as she was about to leave the ship, she noticed an old man hiding in the corner. _

"_Now, how did you manage to slip through my grasp?" Ursula asked as she came closer to the man._

"_Please, don't kill me!"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because King Phillip knows who you are!"_

"_How does he-"_

"_He has connections to dark magic and if you kill me, he will know that it was you who did this" Abe says as he explains to Ursula that the king knew about Eric and Anna and how he had planned on using their relationship to destroy King Tritan. _

"_So, we both want the same thing; Tritan dead?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why would he want Tritan dead"_

"_Because Tritan killed his father"_

"_So he wants revenge?"_

"_Yes; he has learned everything he could about him and has made it his mission to destroy King Tritan"_

"_So, I should let you live in exchange for, what exactly?"_

"_For the life of Prince Eric"_

"_Now that, I can't do; magic can do a lot of things but bring people back from the dead, it can't do...however, I may know of a way to get you a duplicate Eric" Ursula says with an evil grin _

"_Oh?"_

"_I know of a witch even more powerful than I who could be persuaded into helping me, I mean us"_

"_Find her"Abe instructs Ursula. _

_Leaving the ship, Ursula travels back to her underwater lair, laughing evilly as she passes Anna, who is trapped in an enchanted case along with her mother and 3 sisters. _

"_Your lover boy Eric, is dead and now I have a way to destroy your father, and it's all thanks to you!" Ursula says with an evil laugh as Anna bangs on the glass, frantically shouting at Ursula, who pays her no attention. Sitting down at her vanity, Ursula picks up her mirror and begins to speak._

"_Hello Cora"_

"_My dear Ursula, what can I do for you?"_

"_I need a favor"_

xx

As she begins to swim closer to the ship, Ariel is suddenly captured by two eels who instantly carry her to Ursula's lair. Though she tries to escape their grasps, she is unable to and soon finds herself face to face with the evil Sea witch who had destroyed her family.

"Why what a pleasant surprise! The fifth and final daughter of the great king Tritan is now in my grasp" Ursula says, running a tentacle underneath Ariel's chin

"Please, let go of me"

"And why should I do that? Pretty soon your father will come looking for you and you, my dear are the perfect leverage for what I want"

"Whatever it is you want, I can get it for you!"

"In exchange for what exactly?"

"That man, turn him back into who he really is!"

"And if I do that, then what will you do for me?"

"...I'd become your slave. That would break my father's heart; he would be willing to surrender his crown, and then you would be in total control"

"Hmmm, that sounds quite promising; so you would do whatever I asked you, if I turned that man back into who he really is?"

"Yes"

"And in return, I would be the queen of the seas" Ursula says with an evil laugh.

"What would you have me to do?" Ariel asks

"My spies tell me that King Phillip wishes to have me killed"

"Why would King Phillip want to do that?"

"Because I've killed his son"

"What would you have me to do?"

"I need you, to be my eyes and ears; I need to know everything that goes on in that palace. You are to find out how and when he plans to attack and report it to me"

Later that night as he is walking along the shore with his dog, Prince Eric is surprised to find a young woman who has washed up on shore. Running quickly towards her, he turns the young maiden over and is surprised at what he finds.

"Anna?"

"Eric?"


End file.
